In an invention described in JP 2010-110143 A, a power semiconductor element is stored in a storage space formed by a metal heat dissipation base 304 as described in FIGS. 5 and 6, the heat dissipation base is stored in a cooling jacket 19 of a case 12 such that a storage portion for the power semiconductor element is projected on a water channel side, and upper and lower openings of the case 12 are closed by an upper cover 10 and a lower cover 16, respectively.
In recent years, it is required to reduce the weight of in-vehicle parts to improve fuel consumption of a hybrid vehicle and an electric vehicle and also required to reduce the weight of a power converter. In the case of the weight reduction, resin material which is lighter than a metal material can be used for in-vehicle parts.
On the other hand, in the power converter, it is necessary to sufficiently consider a noise countermeasure since the power converter includes both of a high power system in which power for a motor for driving is input and a low power system for driving a control circuit.